Devoção
by Ixa-Chan
Summary: Hidan está sozinho em um quarto de hotel e decide fazer uma prece em homenagem á seu deus, Jashin sama. Contém algumas cenas pesadinhas.. Hidan Centred e One Shot.


Os olhos possuíam um ar sonolento e tranqüilo enquanto focalizavam nos detalhes pouco iluminados do humilde quarto de hotel. A janela batia, num compasso constante, ao ar da ventania crescente que anunciava o frio que deveria estar do lado de fora da construção.

Mas pouco lhe importava. Estava repousando o corpo da cansativa caminhada que lhe foi imposta o dia todo para completar uma missão mundana e idiota. Como todas as outras daquela organização.. _Akatsuki_? Às vezes ele pensava seriamente em largar aquele bando de trates. Mas aquele era um bom caminho. Um ótimo caminho para semear desespero e mortes pelo mundo. Um ótimo caminho para afogar todos num mar de sangue, e para que, enfim, as pessoas entendam como a vida é insignificante. Fazer elas entenderem que o bem que deveriam priorizar acima de tudo é a alma. Indestrutível. Imortal. Como ele era.

Hidan continuava deitado em sua cama, olhando para uma vela solitária que se esforçava, inutilmente, para iluminar o quarto. A vela, era como uma tola vida mundana. O quarto, era como a alma. O pensamento fez Hidan sorrir. Como eram tolas as pessoas, de não ver um fato tão obvio.

O sorriso maldoso logo se esvaiu, pois o religioso se encontrava perdido em pensamentos. Estava calmo, sentindo apenas o contato suave do tecido da cama com sua pele. Sua pele pálida, imaculada, protegida por seu deus. Nada podia deixar marcas nele, porquê ele não estava sozinho. Ele tinha proteção Dele. Ele era uma criança Dele, um filho, uma propriedade, um amante. Hidan se sentia grato por isso, por tamanha benção, por tamanha confiança, por ser especial à um ponto que Jashin-sama decidisse que nenhum dos males do mundo poderia se abater sobre ele.

Era difícil o religioso estar tão relaxado. Aquilo se devia, em grande parte, ao fato de seu parceiro de dupla tê-lo deixado no hotel para realizar algum trabalho por fora, que nada interessava a Hidan. Gostava de se ver livre de Kakuzu às vezes. Em momentos assim Hidan podia dedicar-se inteiramente a seu deus sem se preocupar como e em quanto tempo faria isso.

Pensando assim, Hidan sentou-se na cama.

Os olhos violeta ganhavam um brilho alaranjado, á medida que o religioso observava a chama bruxuleante da pequena vela, que se encontrava no móvel ao lado da cama. Ele pega o objeto, trazendo para si, como se precisasse de um pouco mais de luz em seus pensamentos. A segura firme com a mão direita, incauto da cera quente escorria.

Hidan ergueu a mão esquerda, abrindo-a, passando sua palma sobre o fogo da vela, como se acariciasse. Ele observava o ato como se tivesse curiosidade sobre o que viria a seguir. Depois de passar a mão por três vezes, ele a mantém sobre a chama, com uma expressão impassível, quase como se quisesse sorrir.

Por fim, a mão direita guia a humilde vela novamente a seu lugar, depois de passados uma quantidade considerável de minutos. Hidan vira a palma da mão esquerda para a luz, revelando-a. Revelando seu meio enegrecido, profundo, que formava um buraco cavoucado até os ossos. Ao lado do buraco, bolhas de água teimavam á aparecer, em uma forma desesperada do corpo pedir com que parasse com aquilo.

- "Ridículo.."

Murmurou o fanático religioso enquanto passava as unhas da mão direita sobre a queimadura exposta. A dor respondia a ele como se chorasse. Mas, ao contrário dos pecadores mundanos, a carne não mandava em Hidan. Seus desejos, vontades, necessidades e medos não se aplicavam à ele. Seu ser carnal era apenas um escravo de sua alma, contido a fazer tudo que ele desejasse. Contido a obedecer o senhor de sua alma, Jashin-sama.

A dor nada mais é do que uma forma sensível do medo da carne perder sua alma, perder o controle pelo espírito. O que culminava no medo da morte. A carne punia seu usuário dando-lhe uma sensação ruim se esse lhe fizesse mal. E isso agradava Hidan. Agradava-lhe provar que seu eu mundano nada mais era do que momentâneo. A carne era fonte de todos os pecados, por seu egoísmo de querer continuar vivendo, usando a alma como uma fonte de energia.

Por isso era ruim. Por isso, a carne deveria ser subjugada e punida.

Tão querido era Hidan, tão abençoado ele era por seu Deus! Já havia transpassado os sentimentos impostos pelo seu ser mundano e mergulhado nos da alma, sendo que não sentia mais dor em punir a carne, em sua imundície de pecados. Ao invés disso, o que lhe vinha aos sensos era uma pura e refinada, deliciosa sensação de prazer! Prazer o qual, Hidan tinha certeza que nenhuma pessoa menos abençoada que ele havia sequer sonhado em sentir. No seu caso específico, o ser etéreo dele prostrava o humano, e forçava-lhe a sentir prazer com sua própria punição.

Hidan se ocupa de passar a língua no ferimento, deixando a saliva fazê-lo arder por dentro. Era impossível ignorar o cheiro de carne queimada, ou o gosto da mesma que o religioso sentia.

Naquele momento ele se sentiu digno para rezar.

O religioso então esqueceu-se da queimadura, abaixando o corpo na cama afim de pegar uma bolsa de acessórios que jazia no chão. Alcançando-a, puxando para si, ele a abriu, retirando seus componentes de dentro.

Junto a isso, ele pega sua capa de Akatsuki que estava pendurada lateralmente à cama, tirando dela uma gélida e comprida estaca de metal. Hidan posiciona o objeto junto aos outros.

O velho livro amarelado, imundo de sangue e fluídos corporais, era uma cópia escrita a mão do livro sagrado de Jashin-sama. Em respeito, o religioso pega o objeto e o beija, colocando na cama novamente após isso.

Haviam algumas kunais, shurikens, junto ao livro. Hidan apenas afasta um pouco as coisas, enquanto retira de seu pescoço o rosário sagrado de seu deus. Igualmente, ele pega o símbolo e o acaricia com os dedos, depois beijando-o, e enrolando o cordão na mão ferida.

- "Ouça esse seu filho, ó Jashin-sama. Em toda vossa glória, receba de bom grado a minha oferta. Receba de bom grado a dor e o sangue do meu corpo terreno. Eu sou a ovelha que voluntariamente se sacrifica em vosso santo nome, obediente, com o coração quente de gratidão ao saber que ambos beberemos do prazer primoroso de minha agonia! Peço-te que olhe por mim até o momento de ser finalmente honrado e presenteado com a minha última morte, enfim, podendo me juntar a vós em vosso infinito poder."

O religioso sentia o coração acelerar e um estranho gelado lhe preencher o ventre. Era algo agradável, que lhe acompanhava toda vez que estava preste a se entregar a seu deus, à mercê total da divindade. Talvez um dia ele não mais acordasse de um daqueles rituais. Seria certamente uma forma deliciosa de morrer.

Colocando as armas e a estaca ao alcance de suas mãos, Hidan deita na cama de barriga para cima, fechando os olhos, sentindo todo o ambiente. Com suavidade, usando a ponta nos dedos, ele começa a sentir e acariciar o próprio corpo. Tentava se tranqüilizar, e tentar sentir a presença de Jashin-sama naquele momento, com ele. O religioso começa a respirar mais profundamente, o corpo ficando trêmulo de ansiedade.

Hidan raspa as unhas na carne, asperamente, aumentando a intensidade pouco a pouco. A respiração possuía o mesmo ritmo, e ele não se deu por satisfeito até que seu corpo estivesse com uma quantidade visível de vergões vermelhos, que demonstravam a trajetória das mãos.

Ele levantou um pouco o tórax, tirando a própria calça, ficando totalmente nu. Quando novamente se deitou, sentia-se ainda mais vulnerável. Respirou fundo. Puxou com a ponta dos dedos, para sua mão, uma kunai.

Fazendo o mesmo movimento que ele havia feito com as mãos, ele acariciava a pele com a lâmina da arma. Por vezes aprofundava um pouco a mão, resultando em um fino corte. Ele jogou o rosto para trás, querendo aproveitar a sensação. Aos poucos, sua necessidade por mais o fazia prolongar em movimentos mais agressivos, quando por fim Hidan passeava com a ponta da arma em sua pele, desenhando longos fios de vermelho vivo.

O calor do sangue que lhe escorria, misturado com sua vontade por mais, o fazia enterrar a arma mais fundo, até o momento que não cortava apenas sua pele mas sim parte de sua carne. Ele abre a boca em um suspiro maior e termina falando de modo soprado.

- "Jashin-sama.."

Hidan abre os olhos devagar, apenas para contemplar os cortes profundos que sangravam na extensão de seu corpo.

- "Meu sangue é apenas para vós, meu Senhor.."

Ele decide que a intensidade deveria aumentar. Sente o corpo inteiro arrepiar-se ao tomar essa decisão, quando posiciona ambas as mãos sobre a kunai, com a ponta apontada ao meio de seu abdômen.

Hidan empurra a arma de uma vez, enterrando-a na carne, o que lhe faz levantar o corpo involuntariamente e engolir uma exclamação de voz. Joga o corpo na cama, novamente, apertando os olhos para sentir a ardência que lhe queimava o ventre, enquanto sangue rubro lhe brotava das entranhas.

Ele e seu deus, naquele momento, apreciavam a requintada auto-tortura de Hidan. Aquilo era como um bom vinho, deveria ser bebericado aos poucos, cada nível apreciado, devagar. Mas paciência não era uma das virtudes de Hidan, e ele desejava chegar logo ao ponto máximo daquele jogo.

O devoto puxa para si mais duas kunais, apertando uma em cada mão. Seu coração palpita mais rápido, prevendo as sensações que viriam a seguir. Hidan se ajeita na cama, fechando novamente os olhos. Seu próximo movimento é cravar as duas armas em seu tórax, fazendo a ponta de ambas tocarem no fino revestimento de suas costelas, e descer com as armas até o ventre.

Ele abre caminho entre a carne e pele, abrindo seu corpo, e terminando por cravar ambas armas lateralmente onde estava a primeira.

Ao terminar o feito, a dor cega Hidan. As mãos fraquejam e largam as armas, e ele aperta os olhos com força, segurando-se para não emitir algum som alto. Todo o tecido a volta do religioso estava rubro, e ele próprio estava tingido com seu sangue, que jorrava abundante.

O cheiro de carne e sangue começavam a ficar fortes no local,e isso acaba por deixar o devoto mais inebriado. Hidan então começa a sentir como se tivesse fogo dentro de seu corpo, uma dor intensa e aguda que percorria todos seus órgãos internos. Havia se ferido internamente. Só então começa a sentir o refluxo quente de sangue subir-lhe pega garganta e inundar-lhe a boca e as vias nasais, causando certa ardência.

Hidan se concentra em apreciar o metálico e salgado gosto do sangue, que lhe vinha para debaixo da língua. A sensação o deixava paralisado, apreciando o pavor crescente de seu corpo bem como a adrenalina doentia que lhe corria nas veias. Aos poucos, ia ficando difícil respirar. O sangue vagarosamente lhe sufocava.

Dessa forma, ele se vê forçado a levantar, numa súbita crise de tosse que o forçou a vomitar sangue. Ele podia sentir que quase todo seu rosto estava coberto de vermelho, e permitindo-se um sorriso, passa as mãos pela face, sujando-se propositalmente com mais sangue.

Abaixando os olhos, ele termina por começar um desenho em seu corpo; o círculo e o triângulo, símbolo sagrado de Jashin-sama. Termina de pintá-lo em rubro, e olha para o rosário em sua mão; o objeto de prata estava empapado em sangue, pingando. O devoto limpa, enfiando-o na boca, sugando e engolindo o líquido.

Ele não queria mais esperar. Sabia que chegara a hora de finalizar aquilo. Sentia-se mais ansioso que antes, mais louco, com mais desejo. Seu corpo doía enquanto um arrepio forte lhe atingia a espinha, que já sentia de antecedência o que faria para terminar o ato. Tremendo, ele pega de forma desajeitada sua estaca sacrifical. Estava embriagado pela situação, passando a estaca no corpo, pintando-a. Então ele a ergue, lambendo o sangue de toda sua extensão, de modo vulgar.

Hidan posiciona ambas mãos na arma, direcionando a ponta em direção ao coração.

- "Aceite minha devoção, meu deus.."

Ele murmura, com uma voz baixa, como se estivesse falando no ouvido de uma amante. Hidan aperta então a arma contra seu corpo, sentindo a ponta ser parada entre duas costelas.

Ele abaixa o rosto. A sensação parecia ficar mais e mais forte, a medida que ele empurrava devagar a arma entre os ossos, afastando-lhes, abrindo um rasgo na carne que lhes envolvia. Ele sente então, a ponta abrir seu caminho em uma parte do coração. Nesse momento ele vocaliza alto, algo sem sentido.

Instintivamente, seu corpo entendia que ia morrer. E da mesma forma, desesperava-se em evitar isso. A adrenalina percorria-lhe numa quantidade brutal, enquanto o próprio órgão ameaçado pulsava insanamente rápido. Hidan ofegava, carregando um leve sorriso nos lábios, sentindo-se enfraquecer devido ao sangue que continuava perdendo.

O religioso aciona voluntariamente sua coloração de esqueleto, ficando com a pele preta e branca, envolta em muito sangue. Aquele era, enfim, o momento sagrado. Aquele seria o ápice. Seria o fim.

Hidan deu uma estocada profunda com a arma, afundando-a no peito, atravessando-lhe o coração e as costas. Ele se demora vocalizando um barulho alto, intermediário a algo que indicasse dor ou prazer. Sentia ambos de maneira extrema, o que lhe força a apertar os olhos, tentando se conter. Aquele momento lhe era infinitamente profundo e primoroso. O máximo da dor que poderia causar. Sentia-se maravilhado.

O coração bate errático, em pânico, fazendo um jorro nos ferimentos expostos do religioso, bem como mais sangue encher-lhe boca e nariz, em uma quantidade muito maior do que antes.

O ponto que culminava a dor do devoto durava pouco; o corpo não suportava o estado por muito tempo devido à perda maciça de sangue. Ele aos poucos se deixa abater pela sensação de cansaço que ela fazia, gradativamente parando de irrigar seu cérebro. Fica caído de lado sobre a cama, olhos se fechando, a respiração quase se esvaindo.

Depois de um tempo, Hidan não sentia mais dor. Sentia, apenas. Sentia a sensação da morte, misturada com as lâminas geladas que lhe invadiam o corpo, e o sangue que lhe afogava, entrando-lhe nos pulmões. Estava extasiado. Ele podia negar aquela sensação quando quisesse, como fazia quando estava em luta e ignorava todo e qualquer ferimento, começando a curá-los quase que no mesmo instante.

Podia continuar consciente e não sucumbir à perda dos sentidos como o que estava fazendo.

Mas ele queria. Estava oferecendo sua dor, sangue e prazer a Jashin-sama. Pouco a pouco sentia a sensação de morte lhe tomar o corpo; não sentia mais os pés, as pernas. Gradativamente o corpo ia ficando cada vez mais distante, e ele mergulhava em uma sensação de silêncio e paz, como se o mundo deixasse de existir.

Morrer era de fato, muito prazeroso. Ele se sentia acolhido, como nunca fora em vida. E Hidan sabia que aquele era seu deus. Seu deus lhe amava, e envolvia toda sua alma com a própria presença, ele, o escolhido, o especial, o filho mais querido. Aquela sensação era apenas dele e de Jashin-sama, e de ninguém mais. Era um prazer acima do quê qualquer humano poderia imaginar.

Era como um golpe violento quando, de modo estúpido, o corpo de Hidan puxava sua alma de volta, fazendo-o acordar de repente. Naquele momento, às vezes como um lapso, Hidan mentalmente pedia para morrer.

Voltando novamente a consciência, o religioso se conformava em deliciar-se mais alguns minutos com a dor requintada da morte, de ter uma estaca atravessada em si, de sentir cada centímetro do seu corpo tremendo em pânico.

- "Jashin-sama..."

Ele diz fracamente, num suspiro, sentindo que a exaustão o faria desmaiar. Hidan fecha os olhos, rendendo-se a sonolência, e movimenta os lábios sem emitir nenhum som. Deles, pode ser lido a seguinte palavra.

- "Amen."

* * *

15-12-07 - Olá pessoal! Faz mutcho tempo que eu não escrevo, espero que esse fic esteja do agrado de quem ler! Eu escrevi isso aí meio bêbada de sono, então não tenho certeza da qualidade, okay? Mas eu me esforcei. Eu PRECISAVA fazer uma fanfic com o Hidan. EEeeee! Por favor, leiam e comentem! Eu amo comentários, e na verdade parei de escrever por causa da FALTA deles. Bom.. É isso. Lembrem-se; COMENTEM!

PS: Sobre a fic.. Crianças.. Não façam isso em casa!!


End file.
